


Among the Flowers

by Neko1996



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, and all that jazz that happens in a romantic story, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Yongguk is intrigued by the flowers, and the florist who looks after them. Or the one where Yongguk falls hard and fast for a boy with the cutest smile.





	Among the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is cheating since it is basically a scenario I have posted on Tumblr but don't judge. I liked the idea of BangUp falling in love this way.

Yongguk isn’t sure why he was at the florist. He had no one to give flowers to and he certainly wasn’t getting flowers from anyone so why was he at the florists?

Well this florist was a little different. It was a small local florist run by an old married couple at the train station. Yongguk was on his way to catch the train but his train had been delayed a little bit so he had wondered around the train station. He had walked past the florist on many occasions but he was usually in a rush so he never had a chance to take a look.

And he normally did not go into the florists because as stated above, he didn’t really have anyone to give flowers to anyway. But this florist had that warm and welcoming feeling to it. So with his train delayed by an hour, he ends up wondering around the station and got himself a drink from the coffee shop before walking to the small florist.

When he steps in the old lady who runs the florist welcomes him. He smiles back at her and she asks him if he was looking for anything specific and special. He shakes his head no and explains that he was just having a look while his train was delayed. The old lady rolls her eyes and makes a comment about how trains are never on time and he can’t help but laugh. He has to agree though.

She tells him that he was welcome to stay and have a look for as long as he wanted and he thanks her.

He slowly walks around the florist and among the rows of flowers. There were a large variety and since it was the spring it was the perfect weather for flowers. He saw some pretty white roses and he smiles at them. Next to them were some vibrant yellow daffodils.

He finds himself being intrigued by the many beautiful flowers that he doesn’t see the figure carefully arranging the new flowers in their place.

Jongup is a quiet person who doesn’t get phased by many things. He knows it but when he sees Yongguk just browsing around the shop; he freezes and finds himself being intrigued. He knows it’s creepy but he stares. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the bell of the shop jingle and then he goes back to work. But he is still stealing glances at Yongguk.

He is stealing another glance at Yongguk when he looks up and meets Jongup’s eyes. Jongup panics a little but panics some more when Yongguk smiles at him. His eyes widen in shock but he manages to smile back at Yongguk.

He puts down the flowers he was holding and jumps off the steps he was standing on. He walks over to Yongguk.

“Hello, can I help with anything?” he asks.

His voice is soft and warm. It makes Yongguk feel warm.

“I’m ok thank you. I’m just having a look”, Yongguk says and smiles back at him again.

“OK, if you need anything just give me a shout”, he says.

Yongguk nods and goes back to looking at the flowers. Jongup watches Yongguk for another second and sees that the Calla Lilies have caught Yongguk’s eyes.

“Calla Lilies symbolises beauty”, Jongup says.

He doesn’t know what came over to him when he says it. All he knows is that he thinks Yongguk was beautiful and the Calla Lilies were perfect for him.

“Oh?” is all Yongguk can say.

He visibly blushes and laughs nervously.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking out loud”, he says.

“No, it’s ok…I think it’s beautiful that each flower have their own meaning”

“I’m Jongup by the way”, he says.

“Nice to meet you Jongup, I’m Yongguk”, Yongguk says with a beautiful smile which makes Jongup’s heart swell in joy and the butterflies in his stomach come alive.

“Nice to meet you too”, Jongup says with a shy smile and he doesn’t realise that Yongguk is going through the same feelings as he did.

“Do you work here?”

He laughs.

“What do you think?”

“Of course you do, silly question to ask”, Yongguk says with a nervous laugh.

Yongguk ends up talking to Jongup about different flowers. Jongup has so much love in his eyes as he talks about all the flowers. He also points out some of his favourites to Yongguk. All this time the two of them have no idea that the old lady has been sitting at the counter and watching the two of them interact.

“They remind of us when we were younger”, she says.

“Hmmm”, her husband hums in reply from the backroom where he is trimming all the flowers and getting them ready for arrangement.

“Remember when we first met?” she says with nostalgia.

“You mean the time where you rejected me?” her husband asks and she can only laugh.

Yongguk is still deep in conversation with Jongup when he hears the announcement for his train.

“Oh! I gotta go! It was nice to meet you Jongup!” Yongguk says.

“You too! Come back anytime”, he says and Yongguk gives him a quick nod before he runs off.

Yongguk thanks the old lady at the counter who only laughs and waves at him as he dashes off. Yongguk makes it to his platform just as the train is pulling up and he sighs in relief. The rest of the day, all Yongguk can think about is Jongup and the sweet way he smiled and talked to him.

He feels his heart skip a beat and the familiar feeling of butterflies in his stomach comes back in a long time.

“Oh no”

But falling in love with Jongup is easy. Yongguk is a regular at the train station anyway so he often dropped by the florist. He ended up getting to know the old couple and learnd about how they met when they were younger and fell in love with flowers together. It was a sweet story.

Yongguk also got to know Jongup and his love for all the flowers and the shop. He would talk about the shop like it was his child and Yongguk could honestly spend hours just watching him talk.

Yongguk finds out that he had been working at the florist since he was 11 since it was his grandparents’ shop.

“Really?”

He laughs and nods.

“I have been working here for as long as I can remember. No one forced me or anything. I just liked being with my grandparents and the flowers were just a bonus”, he says.

Some days Yongguk would come to the train station super early and sit in the backroom with Jongup while he made some of the most beautiful flower arrangements he had ever seen. It had become a comforting ritual if Yongguk was being honest. Just sitting there and watching Jongup work as he hums a song was so relaxing.

Yongguk would sit on the stool and watch his face in concentration. Yongguk couldn’t help but smile at him.

His grandparents secretly watch the two of them and giggle like young children.

But all good things come to an end as Yongguk checks the time. It’s time to leave and his heart drops.

Yongguk quietly stands up and picks up his things. He stares at Jongup for another second.

“I should go now”, he says slowly.

Jongup looks up at him from his flower arrangement.

“Oh”

“I’ll see you next time?” Yongguk aska.

He doesn’t reply as he puts the flower he had in his hands down on the worktable. He walks up to Yongguk quietly and stands right in front of him. He then picks up a Peony and gives it to Yongguk.

“What is this for?”

“Something to remind you of me for the day”, he says with a laugh and Yongguk’s heart skips a beat.

“Have a good day and I’ll see you next time”, he says.

“You too”

And this becomes another ritual.

Jongup gives Yongguk a different flower every time.

The next one was a Hydrangea.

The one after was a Gardenia.

And then the Daises.

And suddenly Yongguk thinks about the first time he met Jongup and how he told him the meaning of the Calla Lilies.

That day Yongguk runs back home and looks up the meaning of all the flowers he had received from Jongup.

Daisies convey loyal love.

Gardenias were for secret love.

Hydrangeas symbolised heartfelt emotions.

Peonies showed bashfulness and compassion.

And then everything seems to click into place.

The next time Yongguk goes into the shop, he goes just as Jongup’s grandfather was opening the shop.

“You’re early”, he said with a smile.

“I want to buy something today”

“Oh?”

He lets Yongguk in and he picks the one flower he knew meant love. He is paying for the roses just as Jongup walks in the shop with three cups of coffee.

“Oh, hey”, he says with a smile.

Yongguk smiles back.

“Buying something today?” he asks in curiosity as his grandfather is wrapping the roses in some paper for Yongguk.

“Yeah, I finally have someone to give them to”, Yongguk says.

Jongup looks at him in surprise. He watches Yongguk as his grandfather passes him the bouquet of roses. Jongup watches him as he slowly walks towards him.

“Roes, they symbolise love”, Yongguk says slowly.

Jongup just stares back at him.

“Who are they for?”

“Someone special”

Jongup looks at Yongguk and he almost feel bad when he sees Jongup’s eyes cast downward, sadly.

“They are for you”

Jongup’s eyes widen in surprise as his face turns a bright crimson and Yongguk can’t help but laugh a little.

“They are confessing! Come quick!”

“Granddad!”

His grandfather just laughs.

“Stop embarrassing him!”

His grandmother pulls his grandfather away and into the backroom leaving the two of them alone.

“Why are they so embarrassing?”

Yongguk can’t help but laugh.

“They just love you”

Jongup pouts and Yongguk can’t help it but think he looked super cute but he bites back the comment. Yongguk had a feeling that if he suddenly called Jongup cute and pinched his cheek, Jongup might just rejecy the roses. Yongguk would have to soften Jongup with time before he could do all the pinching and tickling he wanted to do every time Jongup did something cute.

“Will you accept the roses though?” Yongguk asked instead.

Jongup’s focus is back on Yongguk and the roses he was holding. His eyes light up but the blush on his face tells Yongguk just how nervous he is.

“Of course I do”, he says and he gently takes the roses from Yongguk.

“I have something for you too”, he says softly and walks towards the rows of flowers.

The morning sun shining in through the huge windows makes the whole room glow, along with Jongup. He look absolutely beautiful as he walks to the exact spot Yongguk had met Jongup.

_Calla Lilies symbolise beauty._

He is smiling when he walks back to Yongguk with a single Calla Lily in his hand.

“Calla Lily”, Yongguk says softly and Jongup’s smile widens.

“From the very first day, I knew they were perfect for someone as beautiful as you”

Yongguk feels his face heat up and Jongup laughs.

“I’m sorry, I’m not normally this cheesy”, he says.

“You’re forgiven”, Yongguk says, the blush still visible on his face.

Both of them end up putting theirr respective flowers down and Jongup slowly walks closer to Yongguk.

“So er…wanna go on a date?” he asks shyly.

“I would love that”, Yongguk says just as shyly.

Jongup takes Yongguk’s hand and smiles before biting his lip. Yongguk laughs again and takes his free hand and wraps it around Jongup’s shoulder.

“This feels like we are about to dance”, Jongup says.

“Mmm, dancing among the flowers sounds romantic”, Yongguk says and Jongup laughs.

“I think a kiss among the flowers sound more romantic”, Jongup says with a cheeky smile and Yongguk almost wants to slap his little smile.

“I wouldn’t know…you’d have to show me”

Jongup laughs again but gently wraps both of his large hands around Yongguk’s waist and pulls Yongguk close to him. Yongguk can feel Jongup’a sturdy chest against his and he swear he can feel Jongup’s heart beating against his own. And ever so gently Jongup cups his face with one hand and pulls him in for a kiss.

Jongup’s lips are soft and warm against Yongguk’s and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach come alive again.

 


End file.
